


There Are No Hormone Blockers In Space

by NicoWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Lance (Voltron), Whump, kind of ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoWrites/pseuds/NicoWrites
Summary: After a few months in space, Lance's estrogen blockers are losing effect, and he's stuck with having his first period in years. His next move is to turn to the only other person onboard with a uterus- Allura.





	There Are No Hormone Blockers In Space

**Author's Note:**

> It's like midnight and I'm a trans guy who's suffering and has awful cramps so this happened ?? Idk man it's trash but I thought I'd post it lmao

Lance woke up feeling feverish and light-headed, and upon feeling a familiar cramp between his hips, was hit by realization. _Oh, quiznak._ There are no hormone blockers in space.

 

The panic set in. There are also no menstrual products in space, and if there were hot water bottles and peanut butter (his menstruation food, he'd eat half a jar on his own when this time of the month rolled around back on Earth.) he'd never seen any.

 

All of his other teammates were biologically male, so he really didn't know who to go to at times like this. He'd stopped getting periods shortly after starting on estrogen blockers, so it had been two or three years since he'd bothered carrying around supplies with him.

 

That's when it hit him. _Allura!_ He'd never been religious, but in that moment he prayed to whatever God was listening that Alteans had uteruses. Of _course_ they have uteruses. Why wouldn't they? They look almost entirely human. Almost…

 

He could feel a damp, bloody presence between his thighs, but chose to ignore it for the moment, finding Allura's room and pausing outside the door. There weren't any day and night cycles in space, obviously, but the castle had been set to a cycle to help them keep track of time. (Though, that concept was also a bit flaky, travelling faster than light in a giant space castle) So, as far as he was concerned, it was the middle of the night.

 

He built up his courage, before knocking gently on the door and calling in a raspy, dehydrated voice. “Allura?” The panic he was feeling leaked into his tone, and he felt shaky, leaning on the wall for support.

 

There was rustling on the other side, before the doors slid open and a disheveled princess appeared. “Lance? What's wrong, are you sick? You look _awful_.” She began questioning, getting more worried as she noticed the state he was in.

 

“Do…” He stumbled through his sentence, feeling uncomfortable with the topic. “Do Alteans menstruate?”

 

Allura looked confused for a moment, then she was nodding vigorously and pulling him into her room.

 

“Uh…?” He questioned, intelligently, not really having the energy to resist her pull.

 

“In Altea, menstruation cycles are exclusive to the females, though.” She observed. “I hadn't thought to give any of you paladins any supplies. I offered Pidge some, but she said she didn't need them, so I assumed your whole race had a different type of reproductive system.” She explained, rambling and looking through a drawer in her bathroom.

 

Lance coughed uncomfortably. “Er, yeah, it's the same on Earth. But uh, Pidge and I, we're both…” he tried to explain in words that the princess would understand. “Well, I'm biologically female, and she's biologically male? Er, it's a condition that happens sometimes in humans, where our brains are different genders than our bodies, uh…”

 

Allura didn't seem to need much more explanation, though, and she handed me a small box. “It's got all the hygienic supplies you'll need, and some painkillers.” She said quickly, before responding to what I'd previously said. “That happens in Altea too, but I suppose it's different when you can change form at will.” She contributed, smiling kindly.

 

“Right, right. Thanks, Allura.” He scuttled into the bathroom, cleaning himself up as best he could and downing two little blue pills, thanking Altea for its advanced drugs when his cramps immediately dulled to barely an ache. There was a bottle of water in the box, and he downed the entire thing.

 

He was still feeling the loss of blood, dehydrated and woozy, but at least he was clean and less panicky.

 

He pushed open the bathroom door, stepping back into Allura's room and smiling reassuringly. Allura turned, looking at him and smiling back, and in that moment, his over-emotional mind decided to remind him how pretty she was.

 

“I've always prefered a female body, but masculinity does have its appeals.” She admitted, closing her eyes for a moment and shifting into a man's body, smiling crookedly at him.

 

He gaped, feeling whatever blood was left in his stupid body rising to his face. _Don't be such a pining bisexual, Lance. Why are you like this, why_ -

 

And then she was back to normal. “I'm sure we could get the cryopods to give you hormones, if you wanted to keep transitioning.” She offered, as if she hadn't just turned into the most attractive man Lance had ever seen.

 

“That would be...amazing.” He admitted, eyes gleaming. “Anyways, I should uh, get back to my room, sorry to...bother you…” He started, feeling guilty for waking Allura.

 

“Er, wait, Lance!” She grabbed his wrist when he made to leave, and he turned to look at her, making eye contact for one tense moment. “Um, I just thought... during my own cycle, I always appreciated a warm body to cuddle. If you wanted to, you could stay here?” She offered, suddenly averting her eyes as her markings glowed with embarrassment.

 

“I...would you mind?” He asked, suddenly feeling flustered himself.

 

“I wouldn't have offered if I minded, would I?” She responded, laughing lightly.

 

He swallowed audibly. “Uh, yeah. That'd... that'd be great. Thank you so much, Allura.”

 

And with that, we awkwardly made our way back to her bed, faces red and eyes averted. Lance crawled in on the opposite side as Allura, sliding under the covers and feeling stiff as a board, waiting for her to change her mind.

 

But she didn't, wrapping her arms around his middle without hesitation and big-spooning.

Maybe it had something to do with her chameleon abilities, but Allura was really soft to hug, as if her skin was more malleable than a human's.  She was _warm,_ too, arms resting around his middle and soothing his cramps just a little bit more.

 

Lance had always been a heavy sleeper, never struggling to fall into unconsciousness when he tried to sleep. Despite how flustered he was, his body was begging him for rest, and his mind, as usual, complied, allowing him to drift away from his buzzing thoughts, melting into the Altean’s warmth and snoozing contentedly.

 

When Lance woke up, he thought he must be dreaming. There was Allura, sitting on the edge of the bed, offering him a _bowl of ice cream_. “Lance? Come on, Lance, wake up. I got you a treat. Having a cow in the castle is more useful than I would've thought. I got Hunk to make you a traditional human dessert. Training's been cancelled for the day.”

 

Lance sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Oh my quiznak, Allura, thank you so much. I love you so much right now.” He took the bowl from her, shamelessly shoveling it into his mouth. God bless Hunk, God bless Allura.

 

Allura smiled, looking flustered and pleased with herself. “I'll be here if you need anything, Lance. Don't worry about a thing.” That's when she leaned in and kissed him on the tip of the nose, and he turned an unheard of shade of red.

  
“Thanks, Allura. I-I…appreciate you, more than you could ever know.” He stammered shyly, before pulling her into a hug, and laughing slightly when she let out a tiny squeak of surprise.

"I appreciate you too, Lance. Feel better soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if u leave comments or kudos i owe u my life


End file.
